When the Black Widow Bites
by Mika Kitsune
Summary: Inuyasha, a detective for the NYPD, is content with his New York life. Then a cold case flares back to life when the infamous Black Widow killer strikes again, reminding Inu of his painful past. Find out what happens when the black widow bites!
1. Not a Morning Person

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha!

Just had this pop up in my little brain! My best friend thinks I shouldn't be doing this one… So please tell me what _you_ think!

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP! 

A voice grumbled in protest beneath the red comforter as a hand sluggishly groped around for the sleep button on the alarm clock.

"It's too damn early…"

No, Inuyasha Jidai, private detective and assistant investigator to the NYPD, was not a morning person.

"Shut up, you stupid thing," he muttered as he popped his head out from beneath the warm, comfortable covers and finally pressed the button. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, his vision still blurred by sleep.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily. A quick glance at the clock's glowing green numbers and he was out of bed, scrambling for clean pants and a shirt beneath the pile of clothes on his floor.

7:32! What the hell? That was the first time that he'd heard the dumb alarm go off!

"Damn thing must be broken…" he said to himself as he jumped into a cold shower, quickly washed and then dressed. After a quick mirror check, running his fingers hastily through his long and damp black hair and wiping a bit of water from his chocolate brown eyes, he rushed into the kitchen to grab some coffee before he left for work. There, leaning against a counter with a coffee cup in one hand and the comics section of a newspaper in the other, he found his best friend and owner of half of their shared apartment.

A faint smile came to Inuyasha's somewhat stressed face. "Miroku, how is it that you're a journalist that doesn't even read his own articles, let alone any of the other news?"

The attractive black haired, blue eyed man looked up from his cartoons and grinned. "My friend, you just don't understand the value of a good strip of Garfield or Peanuts. You can learn so much from that rather large orange cat."

"Yeah, like don't be the idiot dog that gets tricked into falling off a table and flat on his stupid face," Inuyasha agreed, the sarcasm plain in his voice as he poured some coffee into a cup and took a sip.

Miroku laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sarcastic if I was you. You're late for work and unlike some people," he said, referring to himself, "you can't just pull up a laptop and consider yourself at work."

"Shut up. I know I'm late. Kaede's gonna grind me into the ground," Inuyasha sighed before taking one big gulp to finish off his slightly bitter black coffee.

"Which can always be interpreted as a very good thing," Miroku jested with a serious look on his face though he was silently laughing.

Inuyasha sent him a vaguely amused eye roll as he placed the empty cup on the counter. "You're disgusting. To think they didn't offer you the "Sex Talk" column."

Miroku nodded sadly. "The editor said I didn't talk about safety first enough."

Another Inuyasha eye roll. "Explains all that noise last night."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "You heard that?"

"Hm… the walls are thin…"

"And are growing ears. Well," Miroku said, suddenly brightening, "you better hop to it. You've got some important decisions to make. What color flowers would you like on your gravesite when Kaede is actually through with you? Or would you rather a cremation of your remains?"

"Don't joke about that. I want pretty white daisies." Inuyasha batted his eyelashes girlishly. "I'm gone." He grabbed his wind breaker, quickly checking that is badge was pinned on the inside and that his car keys were in his pocket before heading out the door.

"Pretty… white… daisies…" Miroku mumbled as he pretended to jot down Inuyasha's request on the small notepad that lay ever-present in his pocket.

"Jackass."

The start of a typical work day in Detective Inuyasha Jidai's life.

* * *

R and R meh loves! More to come soon! 


	2. Intern?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

'Creep… two… three… four…' Inuyasha counted out the paces he took as he scuttled on his hands and knees across the floor.

Other detectives in his department looked upon the ridiculous sight and laughed quietly, talking amongst themselves at the not-so-unusual behavior of their fellow detective.

"Shut up," he muttered as he stealthily made his way to his little office… and to the evil female that _should_ be on her coffee break if his watch was right.

"… two… three… four…"

Finally he'd made it to the door and, after peeking into the bullet proof glass that was the door's window, found that no one was there.

"Thank God," he breathed as he stood up. Or at least attempted to. Something was pressing down on the edge of his slightly baggy pants. Slowly and with more fear than hope in his heart, he looked around.

An elderly woman, dressed in a brown tweed suit that almost matched the color of her single visible eye while the other lay behind an eye patch, had her low black heel driven firmly into the excess material of his khakis.

"Hello, Detective Jidai," she said in a manner that was far too calm for Inuyasha's comfort.

"H-Hey, Kaede. What's up?"

"Not you obviously. Mind explaining why you're on the floor?" she asked, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Looking for a penny?" he searched for an answer pathetically.

"Really? You know that you're a half hour late don't you?" she asked, still not letting her anger seep into the coolness of her aged voice.

"You sure? I'm getting more like," he checked the watch on his wrist, "twenty seven minutes and fifty two seconds." He laughed nervously, tugging hopelessly at his pant leg.

"Now is no time to be smart," Kaede chastised, a small and unwanted smile creeping onto her aged face. "You do things like this all the time, Inuyasha."

She slowly lifted her foot. "I don't know what to do with you anymore."

Inuyasha jumped up when he was freed and quickly disappeared into his office.

"Inuyasha, I wasn't done talking to you," Kaede said calmly as she pushed open his door and entered the somewhat messy place. Okay… maybe somewhat was too nice a word for it…

Papers were scattered across the floor, mostly in messy piles all around Inuyasha's desk which portrayed dents and nicks in its dark veneer. Books were lying dusty and on their sides on the small bookshelf against the lightly colored wall behind the scarred desk.

"How do you work in this… pig sty?" Kaede asked as she stepped over a half-eaten banana.

Inuyasha plopped down in his well worn desk chair and looked around at his humble abode.

"I like it," he finally decided.

"It's really… hard to imagine being in here and working..."

"It's broken in."

Kaede rubbed her forehead. "When are you going to be responsible?"

Inuyasha smirked and placed his hands behind his head, leaning back in a relaxed position in his chair. "Never in a million years."

The old woman sighed, running her fingers through the top of her white hair which had been pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm getting too old for this… Oh, and your intern will be here soon so you should really consider freshening up this place. You want to make a good first impression and-"

Inuyasha stood up straight, suddenly alert.

"Intern?" he asked, his dark eyes wide in confusion.

Kaede nodded. "Aye, don't you remember?"

Inuyasha's blank stare told her that indeed he hadn't.

"Lt. Kagen said he told you she was coming in," Kaede said, giving the boy that she considered one of her own grandchildren a sympathetic look. "He didn't tell you?"

"NO!" Inuyasha slumped in his chair. "I can't believe he'd go this low…" In his mind, Inuyasha began to think of all the things that Kagen had done to him. He sunk lower into his chair, his eyes beginning to flick with a dangerous golden brown color. "Never mind… Yes I can…"

"Inuyasha, I'm sure he had the best of intentions," Kaede said, refusing to believe that, though he was cold and a bit distant Lt. Kagen would purposefully make Inuyasha miserable.

"No way." How was he going to get out of _this_ one?

Kaede sighed and turned back to the door before opening it. "Inuyasha she'll be here later. I'll talk to Lt. Kagen so don't get angry and do anything rash."

"Whatever…" his eyes continued to flicker.

'Sesshomaru, I'll get you back for this...'

* * *

R and R meh loves! More to come soon! 


	3. Enter the Dreaded Intern

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi kept careful watch of the clock on the soft yellow wall of her apartment's kitchen.

"Don't want to be too early or I'll seem too eager but I don't want to be late either or I'll seem like I'm lazy and don't want to work," she reminded herself as she ran her fingers nervously through her long raven hair.

"First impressions are based on the first ten seconds of being in front of someone. Look sharp. Look ready and willing. Look like you can do whatever needs to be done." She smoothed her charcoal grey skirt and then the white collared shirt that accompanied it.

"Ugh, I'm too nervous. I need to calm down or I'll seem like a giddy school girl."

She walked to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and opened it, taking out some aspirin for the tension headache she was beginning to get. She popped two of the tiny white pills into her mouth and filled one of the paper cups that were also kept in the medicine cabinet with water.

'This should help some… I hope…' she thought as she downed the water and the pills.

"Hm… about time to leave I'd say…" she mumbled to herself as she looked down at the delicate silver watch on her wrist. She silently padded in her hosed feet to her small room and grabbed a small red purse.

"Keys… check… money… check… emergency credit card… check… emergency make up… check… emergency make up remover… check… emergency band aids… check… emergency medicine…" she carefully ticked off the contents of the purse. Finally, she was satisfied and slipped on red heels that matched the purse.

"Quick mirror check…" she glanced into the small wall mirror, giving herself her practiced 'I'm here and ready to work' smile. A small, brown-eyed and barely eighteen year old girl stared back. Her shoulders slumped a bit in disappointment.

"I still look like I'm in high school… But I can't let it get me down!" She forced her shoulders to straighten and the shining smile back on her face. "I'm gonna nail this!"

And with that thought in mind she walked out the door then rushed back in to grab her jacket. "Okay… Now I'm gonna nail this!" She locked the door before heading out into the busy streets of The Big Apple.

----

Inuyasha stormily walked through the hallways of the police office carrying a pile of finished paperwork in his arms.

"First they make me take an intern and now they made me fill all this out. I'm gonna kill whoever invented paperwork. Slowly," he muttered as he made his way through the corridor.

"But, sir, I need to get through!"

"Not with that you aren't."

Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly as an argument came to his ears. "Eh?" He silently crept to the corner ahead of him and peeked around it. A girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and wearing a suit that looked far too formal on her though it fit to the curves of her small figure well. She was flushed from arguing with the security guard, Sammy, who basically stood there all day and did a search on random people that came through. Inuyasha always wondered how these 'random people' were always either people in a hurry or attractive women. And this particular girl seemed to be both.

"But I'm going to be late!" she huffed putting her hands on her hips as she impatiently tapped the ground with her red high heel.

"You had a pocket knife. What's a little girl like you doing with a weapon?" Sammy asked, his New York accent as thick as his dark blonde hair. Inuyasha saw the item in question being tossed back and forth between his rather large hands.

"A weapon? The thing's barely sharp enough to cut! And it's so rusty I don't even think the knife will come out anymore!" The girl rubbed her forehead and sighed, finally allowing her back to comfortably slump instead of being ramrod straight. "Anyways, I don't use it for the knife. There's also a screw driver, a nail file, a cork screw, a pair of tweezers and a pair of scissors in there."

"Scissors?" Sammy raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Scissors aren't considered a weapon, _sir_," she replied, almost spitting out the last word.

Inuyasha chuckled silently. Sammy was definitely giving this one a hard time. He had to admit, she was attractive… but not _that _attractive.

"You'd be surprised at how many calls we get reporting attacks with scissors."

Inuyasha could only think of one and that involved a mentally deranged man and a woman who'd been the cause of his psychotic breakdown.

"Oh, come on…" She checked her small watch. "Great. I'm five minutes late."

Wait… Late? Does that mean she works here? Inuyasha couldn't remember ever seeing her before… Maybe a meeting with someone?

"Not my problem, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

Ooh… Sammy had hit a soft spot…

Inuyasha continued to laugh silently. Then something began to nag at his brain. What was making him feel like he'd suddenly forgotten something? 'Crap…'

"Ah, Kagome, you're here at last," came an aged and familiar voice.

"Kaede?" Inuyasha mumbled, remembering to keep his voice low so he wouldn't be caught by the girl, now presumably Kagome. 'At last? So she was expected at least…'

Kagome's face turned a red color as she smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry I'm late, Chief. There was traffic and then I ran into this guy," she jerkily pointed at Sammy.

Kaede laughed her slightly deep, mirthful laugh. "Yes, Officer Califon likes to do his job well." She gave Sammy a look that said that she was on to him.

Kagome couldn't help but smile and quickly snatched her pocket knife back from 'Officer Califon', replacing in her purse. "I'm sure he does."

Kaede nodded. "We'd better make haste. Detective Jidai doesn't like to be kept waiting. He doesn't like the idea of an intern very much anyways."

Kagome laughed politely. "I'll try my best not to annoy him."

"You're my intern?"

* * *

R and R meh loves! More to come soon! 


	4. First Encounters of the Worst Kind

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha!

I'm very sorry for not having written very much within the last week or so. I... really have no excuse except that I was huffing over the no CYOA fics rule and... I actually have a question. Does anyone know if song-fics are allowed anymore? I heard somewhere that they weren't. I'd been writing one before I heard that and was almost finished when I heard about it. I was very upset and sort of went on a silence strike. I'm sorry my faithful viewers! Forgive me.

* * *

Kagome looked up, startled by the new voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. What came to her eyes was probably one of the most attractive men that she'd ever encountered. He had long black hair that looked smooth and sleek as silk. His eyes were the picture of hot chocolate. He wore a wrinkled black t-shirt and khaki pants. A stack of thrown together papers rested in has hands. 'A bit untidy but gorgeous nonetheless.'

Kagome's cheeks blossomed into a rosy red. 'He's your boss, you moron!' her head screeched. She quickly walked over to him and extended her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. You are Detective Jidai I presume?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at the girl's hand for a moment and then back up at her. Was this girl crazy? He couldn't shake her hand if he wanted to with all these papers.

"Yeah. So?" He looked back down at her hand.

Kagome followed his gaze down to her hand and quickly pulled it away. "Sorry about that." She gave him her best smile. "I'm the new intern."

"Yeah, I pretty much figured that out already," Inuyasha said as he looked at her face. How fake could a smile get? Really fake apparently… Was she blushing? 'Like a cherry.' This was going to be a long year.

'Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.' Kagome forced herself to keep up her smile. 'Must keep up the good impression.' "It's nice to meet you, Detective Jidai."

"Wish I could say the same," Inuyasha mumbled as he shifted the papers' weight from one arm to the other.

Kagome's eye twitched slightly. This guy was definitely getting on her nerves. She'd even put on her best smile for him and he'd just blown it off as nothing. 'Jerk.'

Kaede looked from the man to the woman and then back again. "Oh, my," she said to herself. "They certainly seem hell-bent on disliking one another… They've only just met." Sammy laughed quietly behind her. Kaede turned to him and smiled before returning her attention to the detective and his intern.

"Well, let's go to my office. No sense in having a lover's spat in the middle of my station," she said as she shooed the two down the hallway to her office.

"Lover's spat? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snapped as he was pushed down the hall by the elderly chief of police, trying to keep the pile of papers in his hands from scattering all over the place.

Kagome blushed more deeply as she was urged more gently into the medium sized office. "L-Lover's spat?"

Sammy freed his laugh from behind his hand as the three disappeared from his sight.

Kaede moved to her desk and sat down in the brown leather cushion of the chair behind it. "Now," she said as she pulled herself closer to the oak desk, "I believe you have some paperwork for me, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but I should just burn it and make you do it all," Inuyasha grouched as he placed the papers on her desk, freeing his numbed arms from their workload.

"You do that and I'll make you write every single word that was so much as scorched," Kaede said as she picked up a paper and scanned over it to check that he'd filled it out properly.

Inuyasha grumbled incoherently.

"Care to say something, Detective Jidai?" Kaede asked as she looked up at him over the paper.

"No, Chief," he said as he shoved his hands deeply into the pockets of his pants. There was something about that woman that really made Inuyasha not want to test her half as much as he would anyone else.

Kaede replaced the paper back on its respective pile. "Very good. Miss Higurashi, it pleases me to welcome you to the force. You're a very smart girl and I'm sure we'll all benefit from your delightful presence. I would also like to welcome you to New York. I understand that you've just moved here andtrust that all has been well for you so far?"

"Of course. This is a beautiful place and very different from what I'm used to. I'm glad to be here," Kagome replied, the back of her mind returning to her earlier bout with Officer Collagen.

The other woman smiled at her. It was a relief that she hadn't yet been exposed to the darker side of a large city like New York. She would be neck deep in it soon enough.

"That's very good, Miss Higurashi. I hope you continue to feel that way. As you know you and Detective Jidai," Inuyasha, hearing his name, turned his attention back from the window behind the chief's desk and to her face, "will be working together. I hope that you get along."

She gave the man a sharp glance, one that warned him to stay on his best behavior.

"He is to treat you as a student as well as a partner. He will give me bi-weekly reports on what you have done, from helping with paperwork to getting clues on cases to catching the bad guys."

Inuyasha groaned inwardly. More paperwork… why did these people insist on killing him slowly? And when did he ask for a partner? What did it matter? He didn't ask for an intern either and look where he was now.

"… sure you'll do well together. Dismissed."

Inuyasha gave a mock salute before turning to the door. Kagome, seeing the detective do this immediately imitated, sending Kaede from anger to a silent laughter that she could barely control.

"Those two are going to make quite a pair," she chortled as she picked up the papers and continued to scan for any errors.

* * *

R and R meh loves! More to come soon! 


End file.
